Modern Day Hobbits In the Real World
by lil-sea-dragon
Summary: What would happen if Hobbits came to our world?.....
1. Default Chapter

Lord of the Rings  
(A Shonne C. Fanfic)  
  
Presents  
  
Modern Day Hobbits  
  
"In the Real World"  
  
Introduction:  
  
This short story is based on Hobbits. Little folk with big, hairy feet who  
live in Middle-Earth. But what would happen if they ventured in our world? This is probably what  
they'd be thinking and what they'd be doing..  
  
"What? What is that??!!" little Hobbit Peregrin Took (a.k.a Pippin) gasp as he looks at a tall skyscraper in New York City.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, what's a 'hot dog'?" Samwise Gamgee (a.k.a Sam) questions as he reads the side of a hot dog stand.  
  
"Look Pippin! That ground is black!" Meriodoc Brandybuck (a.k.a Merry) squeals as he nudges Pippin.  
  
"Sam, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere.." Frodo Baggins responds to his loyal servant, taking out a map of Middle-Earth and looking it over.  
  
Now, your probably wondering how 4 Hobbits suddenly appeared in New York City. Well, if you guessed that they really did take a wrong turn, your right. So there they were, 4 Hobbits, children to a man's eye, walking around New York.  
  
"Mmm, this 'hot dog' isn't bad" Pippin exclaims, pieces of hot dog and bun coming from his mouth, hitting Merry in the shoulder.  
  
"Pippin, don't talk with your mouth full!" Merry scolds.  
  
"That will be $6.50 you kids" the voice of the man selling hot dogs booms, "And no checks"  
  
The Hobbits look at each other, one from another.  
  
"Er, what is $6.50 supposed to mean?" Frodo asks Sam.  
  
"Beats me.must be gems he's after" Sam replies.  
  
Frodo takes Sam's advice and takes out a little bag of gems.  
  
"Does he really want six hundred and fifty for 4 of those things?" Frodo whispers.  
  
The man grows impatient, "C'mon you kids, either pay or I work it out of you!" he growls.  
  
"Sir, is six hundred and fifty really necessary?" Pippin asks nervously to the man.  
  
The man looks at Pippin curiously, "You 4 have six hundred and fifty?"  
  
"Well sir, I only have 300 gems." Frodo responds, emptying his little money bag on the hot dog stand.  
  
The man stares wide eyed at the jewels. Before the Hobbits could respond, the man swipes them all and puts it in his loot bag. "You've paid, now get outta here!"  
  
Not wanting to find out what he would do to them if they stayed, the Hobbits speedily walk away.  
  
What will happen to the 4 lost Hobbits? How will they pay for food and shelter now? Will Pippin find out what a skyscraper is? Find out, in the next chapter. 


	2. Modern Hobbits chapter 2

Modern day Hobbits  
"In the Real World"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We last left our 4 young Hobbits in the streets of New York City. They had spent all of their money on 4 hot dogs. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin look at the big city which sorrounds them.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, where are we going to sleep?" Sam asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable after the hot dog incident.  
  
"I don't know Sam" Frodo replies with a tone of tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Ugh! I bet even Mordor is cleaner then this!" Pippin exclaims with disgust, picking a wad of gum off the underside of his foot.  
  
"And I bet Mordor smells nicer." Merry grunts as a truck realeses a dark cloud from it's exhaust as it goes past them.  
  
The 4 Hobbits make their way through the crowded streets, feeling out of place as the patrons look at them in curiousty.  
  
As they stop at a curb, Pippin raises his arms in a stretch.  
  
"*yawn* I'm tired!" he explains, but just as he puts his arms back down, a taxi pulls right in front of them.  
  
"Er, that was weird." Sam says, touching the taxi slightly and jerking back as if the car burned him.  
  
"I think it opens.." Merry says curiously, touching the silver handle and giving it a jerk.  
  
The door swings open. The 4 look in it curiously, not noticing the man in the front seat.  
  
"Hey, while I'm young!" The man jerkily says, making the Hobbits jump with surprise.  
  
"Sorry sir!" Frodo says apologilictally, "It's just, we've never seen on before"  
  
The man looks at Frodo curiously, "You've never seen a taxi cab before?"  
  
The Hobbits shake their heads.  
  
What will be the taxi drivers response? What will the Hobbits do? And will Pippin be able to take all this excitement in one day? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
